Eros and Psyche
by Avain1991
Summary: Fed up with two of the Golden Trio stubbornness towards their feelings their fellow Years mates and a certain Ravenclaw hatch a plan to open their eyes. Get ready to join ten teens as they dare to play Eros and Psyche. Rated M for a reason. AU story. Light Ron and Ginny Bashing. Most likely Harry/Multi. Sexual situations, language, and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone since I finished the first of this earlier than expected I am posting the first chapter and prologue as an early holiday gift to everyone of my followers and I also would like to hear how you all think of this. Now as a reminded to all those involved this story is not for children or those of young mindsets. There will be mentions of under aged sexual situation and other such things. If you do not like those things please please please leave now and find another story. This will also be an AU story since I plan to destroy the cannon of this world in it. Finally I will tell you now this will most likely end up being a Harry/Multi fiction be warned. Now for the only disclaimer for the story. I own nothing unless it is OC that includes the idea behind the game in the story. If you wish to read the fiction that inspired me please look for it on Archive of our own under the same title.

* * *

Eros and Psyche

Prologue

"You're telling me she doesn't believe he has feelings for her?" Seamus Finnigan asked Lavender Brown who sighed and shook her head.

She, Seamus, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and Katie Bell from Gryffindor. Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Sue Li, and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw. With Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff rounding it off.

The group had been called together by Lavender for on important reason. "Can't believe Harry and Hermione are so stubborn about their UST." Katie said face palming in disbelief.

Yep the entire group was called together after she found out that two of the Golden Trio of Gryffindor refused to acknowledge their feelings about each other.

"To be fair Weasley probably isn't helping." Padma said with a sour expression. She was still rather pissed at the youngest male Weasley at least her sister got an apology and a gift to make up for her bad date.

"But what can we do about it? It's like we can just tell them the other has feelings all that would do is push them further apart." Neville said making the others nod.

"First thing is if we do anything we have to make sure the red haired wonders are nowhere near it. Those two are almost desperate to get their claws into Harry and Hermione." Katie said.

After spending a lot of time around the Twins Fred and George she knew that only Bill, Charlie, and they had been the good siblings. Percy was too focused on advancing his career even willing to sell out family to do so. Ron was a jealous prat that hated the fact that they are poor and tried riding Harry's coattails to improve his status. When it became clear that everyone noticed Harry and Hermione more than him he let his jealousy show. Ginny… is a Fan girl plain and simple. The girl was raised with the idea that she would one day marry Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived no doubt due to her mother getting the thought into her head since she was a little girl.

Everyone knew those two would bring about a great mess for Harry but either he didn't see it or they were far more cleaver than most gave them credit for. "The problem is what can we do? We need to find a way to make them see how much they mean to one another." Lavender said.

"Jealousy." A new voice said causing the group to jump as they saw three Slytherin students walk up and take open seats. The first was the only male among them of Italian descent Blaise Zabini only son of the modern Black Widow. She has had many lovers and husbands all of who vanish mysteriously.

Tracy Davis is a dark haired half-blood who kept everyone at arm's length minus a few times she decided to take the mickey out of a couple boys. Finally was the Ice Queen herself Daphne Greengrass the blond haired beauty was one of the top three hottest women of their year. Numbers two and three were Lavender and Susan.

"Grangers greatest weakness is her jealousy. That and her competitive nature. Put her in a position that focuses on both and you've got her. Potter…that's harder. As an abuse victim he wouldn't know or understand certain emotions." Her words were met with shock from most.

"There's no way…!" Seamus started only for Susan to stop him.

"The signs are there." The group looked at her. "Remember when we all got our first look of him. He was wearing clothing clearly too large for him and he looked like he had never had a decent meal in his life. Not to mention all the times he shirked away from people and physical contact. At the very least I'd say he was emotionally abused…I don't want to think about the other possibility." Her words were met with silence.

"I'm not surprised you recognized the signs. I am surprised you haven't tried something to stop it."

"My aunt told me that since it happens in the Muggle World it's outside of her jurisdiction so unless she was invited to help the case she couldn't do anything about it." Susan explained causing the others to nod.

"Because of this jealousy would not work if we tried that with him we're more likely to cause him to explode with emotion. Causing a colossal failure." Daphne said making the others nod.

"So we need to make Hermione jealous enough to make a move…but how are we going to do that?" Parvati asked. Daphne sighed as she reached into her robes and set a decorated gold box on the desk causing the area to go quiet.

"You do realize what happens at this game?" Katie asked looking at the box making Daphne nod.

"If we do this right then before the night is done Granger will jump him willingly and those of us that are chosen to compete will be able to fulfill some fantasies. Which means for this to work…"

"All the other players have to be women minus Harry." Neville interrupted making Daphne nod.

"Okay then we just write the cards with little stuff nothing too sexual or…"

"No." Tracy said stopping Padma.

"If we do that Granger will never become jealous and won't even try to catch his attention. We have to use the cards to their full potential even be willing to sacrifice our own innocence." Davis said causing the Indian girl sigh but nod.

"Who plays? If I remember correctly only ten can play." Padma asked making Daphne look around before speaking.

"Myself, Tracy, Brown, both Patil sisters, Bones, Abbott, and Lovegood. Leaving Potter and Granger to fill the last two spots. Granger already considers me, Tracy, Padma, Bones, and Abbott as competition since we all have Runes together. Brown and Parvati are her housemates so she knows their ideas of fun. Lovegood is a friendly face she wouldn't expect much from.

No offence to Bell but since you've been on a team where he could have seen you in a state of undress at any point and hasn't shown interest Granger will not register you as a threat. The rest of the women here are the same."

Katie nodded in agreement she knew Harry wasn't interested in her and honestly she had thought of the green eyed boy as something of a little brother. If she had been playing it would've caused all different kinds of discomfort.

"Now let's get to work." Daphne said opening the box and pulling out three stacks of cards.

The first was purple with the image of a golden heart with an arrow through it, the second was red with the image of a white dove, and the third was green with the image of a black dagger. The third stack was twice the size of the other stacks. Daphne then began to distribute one of each card amongst those playing until each girl had two purple cards, two red cards, and four green cards.

"Those of you not playing can offer help with the writing and make sure to include things that could be considered steamy. We need Granger to fully embrace the green eyed monster if we are to succeed." The others nodded as they each started working using their quills after an hour Daphne collected the cards and put them back into the box closing the lid.

"That's taken care of…now we need a time, a place, and a way to keep the red haired menaces busy."

"Friday neither of them have classes after lunch they would be free for the rest of their days." Neville said as the closest person to the pair in question everyone believed him.

"We can use the Room of Requirement to make sure we have privacy." Luna suggested making the Slytherin students look at her in confusion.

"It's the place we kept our defense group last year." Katie said making them nod in understanding.

"What do we do about the Weasley menaces?"

"Ginny won't be a problem she has to visit with McGonagall because of her poor performance in the last few classes." Luna said while Neville looked towards Blaise.

"How much pull do you have with Slughorn?" He asked making Blaise blink before he smiled.

"With the right stuff I can make it so the man keeps the red head black hole busy." He said making everyone nod.

"Alright then we're set." Daphne said before looking at her fellow players. "Wear your best and sexiest lingerie." She said making the girls nod before they left. Daphne picked up the box looking at the name on top of the box that would change the destiny of a couple meant to be. Eros and Psyche.

* * *

Chapter One

"So why are we going to the ROR again?" Harry Potter asked Luna Lovegood.

"Susan Bones. In order to help her get past her grief at the loss of her aunt a few of her friends are throwing a little party. One of our friends wants to play a game and we need ten players. I said I would find someone." Luna explained making Harry shrug as he continued to follow the blond.

Luna kept her smile hidden she knew that the moment Harry heard this was meant to help someone he would have no problem helping. She felt a little guilt playing on his hero complex but it was the best way to get him involved without to many questions. Luna walked up to the door to see Hannah Abbott there waiting.

"Ah there you are Luna. Just in time to the others just arrived." She said opening the door allowing them inside. Harry blinked in surprise when she saw the seven other girls in the room. The room in question was a comfortable area of comfy looking couches and chairs in a circle.

With a table nearby covered in food and drinks while a coffee table was in the center of the circle.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned making Harry look at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked making him shrug.

"Luna said you lot needed one more for some game in order to help cheer up Susan. Sorry about your aunt by the way." Harry said to the auburn haired girl in question who gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Harry. I'm sorry about Sirius Black I know he was your Godfather." Harry gave her a smile in return. He had a feeling that the niece of the Head of the DMLE had some idea that Sirius was innocent and in touch with Harry.

"Thanks." He said before Daphne cleared her throat causing everyone to look at her.

"Now that we have the appropriate number gathered it is time to begin. Now normally this game isn't played lightly but Bones has requested something that would completely clear her head of the recent events. So in honor of her request we are playing…Eros and Psyche." Daphne said taking out a golden box. Hermione gasped at the name.

"Eros and Psyche! Do you know the kinds of things that happen because of this game?! Imagine the rules…!"

"There is nothing in the Hogwarts rules that outlaws this game nor is it in anyway illegal. Which is why no one under the age of fifteen is allowed to play this game plus everyone that plays understand the rules if they don't they are explained before the game officially starts giving them an out." Daphne said stopping Hermione.

"What's the big deal? It's just a game right?" Harry asked not understanding Hermione's reaction.

"Eros and Psyche doesn't have many rules. It's played by the drawing of cards." Daphne started as she moved to the coffee table and set the box down. Harry sat down in an arm chair while everyone else took a seat on one of the couches or in the arm chair at the other end of the table.

"The purple cards are known as Question cards." She said setting down the purple cards with a gold heart with an arrow through them.

"These cards have questions written on them by players that have questions that must be answered honestly. The magic in the cards will detect a lie and the lair has one chance to fess up or they will face a Punishment." She then set a set of red cards with a white dove down.

"These are the Challenge chards that have a scenario written upon them that must be met if one refuses or is unable to complete the challenge they must take a Punishment. Said punishments are written on these." She said setting down a green deck with a black dagger on the back.

"If one refuses to answer a Question, or refuses/fails a challenge they have to take one of these. These must be completed no matter how embarrassing or demeaning. Every player makes a magical vow that they will fulfill every Punishment brought upon them meaning they have no choice but to do so." Harry nodded so far it wasn't sounding too different from Truth or Dare from the Muggle world.

"Now tell him why there is an age limit to this game." Hermione said with a slight glare making Daphne sigh.

"The game is well known for including sexual situations, and other things that most our age would not do with anyone but a significant other. Back when it was first created the inventers used the game as a chance to get the women involved to sleep with them."

"So basically those that play the game must understand that everything must be done no matter what is written or they face losing their lives or magic?" Harry asked making her nod.

"Then why risk that?" He asked making Susan speak up.

"The game is also a way for people to release a lot of stress and clear their own hearts of the darkness of loss. It was considered a game to play after a wake in order to help those grieving. Traditionally when it is played it is during a time when one or more of the players need to clear themselves of grief." Harry nodded at that before looking at Hermione who had a look of hesitation.

"Alright…I'm in." Harry said making the girls smile while Hermione sighed before looking at Daphne.

"I'm guessing you are game master?" When the blond nodded Hermione sighed.

"What are the special rules?"

"Special rules?" Harry asked.

"Every game has someone who masters the entire event. Every game master has the right to create up to three personalized rules that they feel will help enhance the enjoyment of the game." Susan explained making Harry nod before he blinked when Daphne handed him eight cards.

Two purple, two red, and four green. "First you and Granger needed to create your own cards to add to the stacks." Harry nodded as he started writing with Hermione taking a few moments longer. Once their cards were added the decks all shuffled themselves.

"Now for the special rules. First to help the game last longer everyone will take part in the draw. Meaning one person every round will draw either a Question or Challenge card and then everyone will answer or take part. Those that fail or refuse draw a Punishment and all follow the single card. Second as an out there will be a vote at the beginning of every round to decide if we which the game to end only when the majority of those here vote 'Aye' will the game end." Everyone nodded at the out.

"Finally any acts of sexual nature that embarrasses those involved can take place in the privacy of the room over there." She said pointing towards a door near the wall opposite the food table.

"Once the act is complete you may return to this room. In order to keep everyone fair those that preformed the act will take a magical oath that they fulfilled the premises of the card." Everyone nodded before.

"We will take breaks every three rounds for food and drinks." Daphne said before taking out her wand followed by everyone else. "Once I have said my name add yours so that once I complete the oath it will affect all of us. I Daphne Greengrass…"

"Lavender Brown."

"Tracy Davis."

"Susan Bones."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Harry Potter."

"Parvati Patil."

"Padma Patil."

"Hannah Abbott." Everyone looked at Hermione when she hesitated before she sighed.

"Hermione Granger."

"…hereby swear by my life and magic that I will follow all the rules of this game of Eros and Psyche till the game is considered complete. I will follow all Punishments given to me until the game ends. And I will keep the knowledge of what happens in this game to myself only to be discussed with one who was here tonight or with expressed permission of the entire group. So I have said so may it be." Once Daphne finished the oath everyone glowed gold for a moment showing that their magic had accepted the oath.

"Now let us begin." Daphne said reaching forward and taking a purple card.

"First question is a fairly easy one. If you could choose another house besides the one you are in to have been sorted into what would that house be? Explain. Since I drew the card I'll start then we'll go clockwise till everyone answers." Harry nodded as he looked at the order.

Daphne, Tracy, Padma, Luna, Himself, Susan, Hannah, Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione finishing it off.

"If I was to be sorted in any house besides Slytherin it would have to be Ravenclaw. Mainly because I don't share the same values as the others but I fully believe in the idea of getting ahead in the world by the strength of my mind. Plus at least there I wouldn't have to listen to people constantly asking if my family were going to drop their neutrality anytime soon." Daphne said irritation plain in her voice causing everyone to nod.

Tracy sighed. "I don't have the brains for Ravenclaw. With the two remaining…I'd have to choose Hufflepuff." Susan and Hannah smiled at that.

"I actually don't mind the idea of being among a group of loyal hard workers. Honestly they would remind me a lot of my Dad since he was once a Badger as well. The only reason I'm in Slytherin is because I have ambitions for a position in Government." Tracy admitted making Susan and Hannah smile at her they knew that the idea of being in the same house as one of their parents was considered a happy event among students.

Padma had a look of deep thought before she shrugged. "Slytherin. Most of my life my parents have talked about what they have planned for my life as the second daughter of the family most involved the idea of me being placed in an arranged marriage with one of their friends or a business partners. If I can lose my virginity before I turn seventeen than whatever they have planned down in flames. If I wasn't so focused on learning everything possible before anything happens I could see myself there." Padma said with a shrug.

Harry felt bad for her and couldn't help but sympathize with her. After his entire destiny had been taken out of his hands too by the Headmaster and his prophecy. Luna took a moment before shrugging.

"Gryffindor mainly because almost all of the friends I've made here are in that house." She said making Harry smile at her.

"And you would've been welcome with open arms." He said making her smile at him.

"You wouldn't think I was Lonny?" She asked making Harry place his hand atop of hers.

"Honestly if you had been in Gryffindor I would've done everything to stop anyone from calling you that. I used to be called a word as a derogatory often before I came here so I understand how much it can hurt sometimes." He said making Luna nod in understanding.

"As far as houses go…I honestly haven't given it much thought. Originally the hat wanted to place me in Slytherin…" That information caused everyone to blink in surprise. "…but after meeting Malfoy and hearing about the fact that Voldemort was in that house I asked to be placed anywhere else. If the Hat hadn't of chosen Gryffindor I guess I'd want to be in Hufflepuff. It's the only place I feel I would've been accepted since I don't have the brains for Ravenclaw. Plus Hufflepuff would most likely treat me like Harry instead of the Boy-Who-Lived."

He's information caused Susan and Hannah to nod since Hufflepuff would've cared more about Harry himself instead of Gryffindor who expected great things from him right off the bat.

"The hat really wanted to put you in our house?" Tracy asked making Harry nod.

"Yep."

"What do you have an ambition towards?" Her question causing Harry to gain a thoughtful expression.

"At the time…I guess that I wasn't the things my Uncle and Aunt called me. That my magic didn't make me a freak and that I could finally live a life of my choice instead of to their ideals." He said making Tracy blink while Daphne and Susan looked at one another silently speaking while Hermione looked unsettled at his words.

He looked at Susan who took only a second. "Slytherin because of my ambition to take my Aunts job and become head of the DMLE one day. The only reason I wound up in Hufflepuff is because almost my entire family has been in it." Everyone nodded at her answer before looking at Hannah.

"Gryffindor mostly because I don't have the brains for Ravenclaw and my only ambition is to find a good man and have a family. I know it sounds old fashioned but I don't really want anything in terms of a career unless I take over my family's tavern in France." She said causing Harry to shrug only Hermione, and Daphne looked mildly offended.

"Nothing wrong with that. Honestly I sometimes think about what it would be like to be a house husband and raise our children while she fallows whatever career she wishes." Harry said making Hannah smile at him in thanks while Hermione blinked in surprise.

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror?" She asked. Harry shrugged at the question.

"Honestly I only said that at my Career Advice meeting because it was the first career a teacher ever suggested for me. If I could I'd spend time with my children over working for a boss any day." Harry's answer made her nod accepting the information.

Lavender didn't take long to think about it. "Slytherin if only because I want to one day become the biggest name in fashion." Hermione rolled her eyes at the idea she never saw the desire to wear what everyone says looks good.

Parvati sighed before speaking. "Ravenclaw like Harry the hat originally wanted to put me in that house but the only reason it changed was because I didn't want to be in the same house as my sister if only so I didn't yet again be confused for her." Padma nodded in understanding before their first year people always confused the pair for one another. With the different trims on their robes that hadn't happened at Hogwarts yet.

Hermione sighed before talking. "Most already know that the hat at one point wanted to place me in Ravenclaw. I probably would have gone there if I hadn't made friends before our first year was up."

"I am sorry that it took Ron bullying you before I took the time to get to know you." Harry said making Hermione smiling a small smile at him.

"Harry you were the only one that never had a bad thing to say to me. True you didn't really talk to me, but then again I did kind of force my opinion on you a few times." She said making Harry give a small smile before Daphne set the card off to the side.

"Alright the first round is over. Does anyone want to stop now?" She asked when no one raised their hand she nodded and looked at Tracy. Tracy smiled as she reached for a red card with a smirk before she looked at the written Challenge.

* * *

"Oh this one is spicy. As well as long winded. Okay the holder of this card must look around the room and pick out a random male player and the bustiest female player. Potter since you are the only male and Bones because everyone here knows you have the biggest tits." Harry and Susan stood up and moved to a part of the room she indicated.

"Now both players are to strip down to their knickers and nothing else then once that is done one of two actions will be chosen by the remaining eight players. Once you two are ready I'll read what the acts are." Tracy said making the pair nod. Harry took off his clothing used to others having to see him in a state of undress because of Quidditch Susan took a little longer by the red on her face she was shy about her body.

Once Harry was done he stood waiting allowing the girls there to see his athletic build, the slight scaring on his arms and chest, as well as the bulge in his red and gold boxers. Susan stood looking slightly embarrassed in her black lacy number with her generous bust straining against bra and the almost thong like style of her panties.

"Now that you are ready one of two actions will take place voted on by us. First is Bones will drop to her knees and perform oral on Potter using any means necessary as long as his load enters into her mouth. Or Potter is the one who drops and preforms oral using any means as long as her release enters his mouth. Success will be measured if an orgasm occurs before the ten minute marker ends. Failure means both players face a punishment." She said making Harry and Susan look away slightly embarrassed.

"Gather round." Tracy called motioning for the others to huddle up and discuss between themselves. After a moment they broke apart and looked at the pair.

"With a total of six to two. Bones will perform oral on Potter. Potter…drop 'em." Harry blushed slightly before sighing as he grabbed the waist band of his boxers and slid them down causing the girls to gain a little lust in their eyes.

"A shower huh?" Tracy said picking up an hourglass looking at Susan.

"Bones. Your ten minutes begins…now!" She said turning it over making Susan sigh as she dropped down and looked at Harry's member. The piece of meat was at least six inches long and had to be close to a full inch thick. Susan didn't look at Harry before she leaned forward and started to lick the cock as it grew harder she almost gasped in surprise when it extended to almost nine inches in length and gained half an inch in thickness.

"…and a grower. Impressive." Tracy said reminding Susan that she had an audience. Susan breathed deeply before she decided to get daring and reached behind her back and unclasped her bra allowing her DD cup breast out.

A bottle appeared next to her which she took and squirted the liquid into her palm before she started rubbing her breast. "Do you like my tits Harry?" She asked making Harry gulp. "They're beautiful." He answered making her smile before she reached forward and used her bust to capture Harry's hard member.

Harry moaned at the heat and softness. "Oh Merlin…!" He groaned making Susan smile before she started to use her breast to jerk Harry off.

"Oh fuck…so soft…so warm!" Harry moaned as he grasped the table behind him to support himself. Susan leaned down and licked the purple mushroom cap of his cock making him moan again. The other girls watched in fascination enjoying the sight of what had to be the largest cock they had ever seen or heard about.

Hermione couldn't look away feeling jealous at the sight of Susan pleasuring Harry. Daphne and a couple others noticed Hermione's hands grasping the arms of her chair strongly her knuckles turning white from the strain of force.

Susan moaned along with Harry as he lowered his hands to grasp her nipples. "Oh no…be gentle…my nipples are sensitive!" Susan moaned as Harry played with them with his fingers. Susan took the tip into her mouth her tongue started running along his slit trying desperately to make him release as soon as possible. Susan bobbed her head slightly as she enjoyed the taste of his cock in her mouth as Harry leaned further away.

"Oh…oh fuck! It feels so good!" Harry groaned as he felt a familiar tingling building in his balls causing him to twitch in her mouth. "Cum…I'm…gonna Cum!" Harry called as he felt his eyes start to roll back into his head before he grunted while Susan moaned as a lightly salty liquid burst into her mouth. She shucked a few more times before releasing Harry and swallowing his load almost causing him to go hard again.

"Nicely done!" Tracy said breaking through his afterglow he leaned heavily against the table gasping for air.

* * *

"Since Susan succeeded in the Challenge the next round will begin when Potter has recovered. However it would probably be best if all of us strip down to our knickers just in case this kind of card comes up again." Daphne said making the others nod as they stripped down as well. Harry pulled up his boxers and went to join everyone at the table once more.

"Alright now does anyone want to end the game?" Once more no one raised their hands making Daphne signal Padma who reached forward and surprised everyone when she grabbed a Challenge card.

"Okay Challenge number 2. Each person in the game must tell the entire group their greatest sexual fantasy or give details about their personal fetishes. The card will only be considered fulfilled once everyone has talked about it. The amount of detail given is up to the speaker but a clear picture must be painted. Any who refuse to answer must take a Punishment." Padma looked around before clearing her throat.

"I like the idea of being watched." She said making everyone look at her with slight surprise.

"Every fantasy that drives me to orgasm fastest involves myself and my lover being watched by my parents if only because it helps me show them that they no longer have control over me and my life. I get off on the shocked looks that come over their faces and by the time I cum I'm almost delirious with pleasure." Padma said making the other girls nod before looking towards Luna. Luna kept her usual dreamy like face and tone before speaking.

"I have an Impregnation fetish." She said making everyone look at her in shock this time.

"I didn't realize it at first but one day when I was in the Muggle village near my house. When there I found a store that focuses on Pornography and other such things. While researching I came across a section that focused on the image of pregnant women enjoying the thrills of passion. I returned home and decided to experiment with my body to try and understand the looks of passion that were on some of the faces of the women.

I didn't feel anything until I felt my mind focus on the images of the pregnant women. After I felt the first motion of pleasure I began to imagine what I would look like in different stages of pregnancy. After that I took the time to learn more about the different fetishes revolving around pregnancy and realized it was just that. The idea of being impregnated and having my loves baby that truly sent me over the edge. I was fourteen when I learned all of this." Luna said making everyone look at her with variations of shock. Harry gained a thoughtful expression since it was his turn.

"I…don't know if I have a fetish. Usually any sex dreams I have are pretty straight forward." He answered honestly. He almost reached for a green Punishment when Luna asked a question.

"Do most of the dreams involve the same scenario?" She asked causing Harry to blink.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is the woman blond, does she have big tits, does your love making have something to do with a situation, or is it just love making for the sake of it." Harry thought about it as he leaned back.

"Well…every one of them starts with me and the woman bursting into a room our lips sealed to one another. She's wearing a white dress…I think it's a wedding dress." He said noticing Luna motioning for him to continue.

"As we make love she tells me she loves me it's all as easy as breathing. When we are done we bask in the afterglow and she takes my hand and places it on her stomach before I wake up." He said making Luna nod.

"Then your greatest fantasy is to one day marry a good woman and make love to her on your marriage bed only for her to tell you when you are done that you are already on the path to starting a family. That means you might also have a small fetish of attraction towards a woman that is pregnant with your child and only your child." She examined. Harry flushed slightly but shrugs.

"I guess that coincides with what I saw in the Mirror of Erised." He said.

"You've looked into the Mirror of Erised?!" Tracy demanded of him making him blink at the shout.

"Yeah back in first year. I first saw it during the Christmas Holidays when I looked inside all I saw was me, my parents, and the shadows of people in the background."

"Which would make your deepest most desperate desire...is the desire for a family?" Daphne asked making Harry nod.

"Yeah." Luna smiled as she walked over and hug him causing him to blink slightly.

"Thank you for telling us." She said making him give a small nod. Susan blushed before looking down.

"My nipples have always been sensitive. My greatest fantasy is for the one I love to one day play with my breast so much that I orgasm from that alone. I don't know why but I've always wanted to know what it would be like for them to play with my body." Susan explained making the girls nod before they looked at Hannah. "Nope." The dark haired Hufflepuff said grabbing a Punishment card.

"Sorry but that information is between me and my future husband. I will keep it to myself thank you." She said bringing a smile to the group this was going to be the first Punishment of the game.

"Lavender?" Padma asked seeing if the Gryffindor would answer.

"My spiciest fantasy involves a little voyeurism." She started with a smirk. "I arrive at the library here in the castle looking for a book for a big essay. Since it's getting late the place is almost empty." She said painting a picture for everyone.

"As I look around I start to hear the sounds of a girl moaning but I can't tell if it's from pain or pleasure. Naturally I go and investigate." Everyone who knew of her Gossip ways weren't surprised. "When I reached the shelves just before the restricted section I find a woman around our age grasping the shelves in support as her lover has his head under her skirt. From the sounds she is making he is obviously licking her kitty." Lavender said causing a few to blush at the description.

"I slip out of sight but still near enough where I can keep an ear on everything. As she moans against the bookcase I watch as she rips her shirt open showing off a pair of beautiful tits not too big not too small somewhere in the middle. One of her hands starts to knead her flesh while the other is white knuckled on the shelves above her head." Harry felt his member jump slightly at the picture she was building his imagination running with it.

"With a high pitched moan she cums and is calling to Morgana as she is brought down from her high. Her lover removed his head from between her legs and instantly wraps her in his arms to keep the now weak kneed girl up. Once she shows that she can stand on her feet once more she reaches forward and unbuckles his belt and drops his pants and underwear at the same time.

He kisses her lovingly before picking her up with her legs being held up by his arms and gently pushes in while his lips are still on hers to keep her from moaning loudly. She pulls away to regain her breath and only says two words. 'Fuck me!' He then proceeds to take her hard and fast against the shelves all the while she is biting onto his shoulder to keep from screaming in pure pleasure.

As I watch all of this I lower my hands to my own kitty and start to play along. With every thrust he makes I thrust my fingers inside me having to bite down on my robes to keep from making a sound. After what feels like hours he grunts and jerks before she gives a muffled cry and I can see her cunny push a little of its release onto him. He however keeps a hold of her and gently starts to kiss her to bring her mind and body back to the real world. I watch as he is so loving a gentle with her I begin to wonder if the pounding he gave her was just an illusion. Once she comes back to focus she returns his kiss and is gently placed on the ground.

I remain hidden until they leave having enjoyed quite the show. So in short I am a voyeur." She said finishing her story while Harry and few others shifted around uncomfortable. After a moment Daphne clears her throat.

"Very…very good." She said with her voice breaking slightly at the first very.

"Parvati?" Lavender asked making the girl shake her head no.

"Sorry but unlike my sister I would like to keep it to myself." Everyone looks at Hermione who sighs.

"I…I…" She groans in frustration before looking down in embarrassment. "I also fantasize about what it would be like to carry my husband's child." She said with a blush making Luna smile brightly.

"I admit I've had quite a few steamy nights where I've imagined what it would be like to make love while I was pregnant. However I…I also fantasize about what it would be like to feel my lover buggering me." Hermione was almost scarlet red at that before looking at Daphne.

"My greatest fantasy involves myself and my husband at a private beach in the islands. A place where only he and I can ever go to and can always be alone. The idea of him taking me while on the warm sand while on a blanket to avoid sand reaching certain places is a rather welcoming thought." She explained causing the other girls to chuckle she mentioned the blanket. Tracy took a moment with an 'hmm' being the only sound for a moment.

"Well. My fetish is rather simple. I like to be dominated." She said causing everyone to look at her with questioning looks.

"I found myself in a shop much like the one from Luna's story. Only I stumbled upon the section that depicted the BDSM lifestyle. I looked as multiple women were whipped, chained, teased, and all manner of things but it was only when another girl explained to me that I understood the real feeling behind it. Those submissive women live very hard lives where they are powerful and in complete control.

They want to be put in those situations where the Doms have complete control over them and the amount of pleasure or pain they feel. It's about trust and love and petty revenge situations. I was invited to a live showing at a party where I watched a pair of women put on the demonstration and as I watched I noticed that all through the performance the Dom constantly checked on her sub.

She never once abused her and the aftercare…I had never seen such devotion before. It made me realize that I would love to be in a relationship just like that me as the sub where I can willingly and completely trust my lover with my body and my safety while also feeling completely loved." Once Tracy was done a few were amazed at the amount of conviction and heart had been in her speech.

Daphne called them back to the situation. "Now that three rounds have past we will now take a brief break and continue in ten minutes. All Punishments will be handled once we return. Please use this time to take care of all needs including using the bathroom as well as getting refreshments." Everyone nodded before standing up and moving off to prepare for the next rounds.

* * *

That's all for now I hope you all liked it and I look forward to hearing your feedback. R&R Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to update but with work life and other things in life not to mention my refusal to publish sub par work kept me away. Sorry but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Now once more I will worn you that this story is very graphic in parts and was given an M rating for a reason. So please if you are no comfortable with such please please stop now. Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Chapter Two

Once everyone was back this time with cups of drinks ranging from Soda to Butterbeer Daphne looked at Hannah and Parvati. "Now it's time for the two of you to fulfill your Punishment card." Hannah nodded as she took the card from the table and cleared her throat.

"Punishment: The ones that are punished by this card must now spend the next twenty minutes wearing nothing but their boxers/knickers. Everything else shirts, pants, skirts, leggings, shoes, shocks, and bras must be removed."

Hannah sighed after reading it as Daphne took the hour glass the room made for them as both girls reached behind their backs and unlatched their bras since they were already sans clothing minus them.

"Time begins…now." Daphne said turning the hourglass over as both girls pulled their bras off at the same time. Hannah's pale complexion were a sharp contrast to the tan skin of Parvati.

Parvati's bust was around a low c cup with dark pink nipples that could've passed for red in a certain light. Her areola were about the size of a Knut. Hannah has a high c close to d cup her areola the size of a Sickle and a pale pink.

"Now before we begin the next round does anyone wish to end the game?" Daphne asked looking around she noticed that Granger looked like she wanted to stop but she would look around and see none of the other girls wanted to and stopped herself. Potter didn't have a single look of hesitation on his face making her nod before motioning to Luna to continue.

Luna nodded and reached for the Purple card and held it up. She smiled slightly at the card before looking up.

"Sorry Harry but this one kind of singles you out." She said making him look at her in curiosity. She cleared her throat. "This question is to be answered by the male players. When was the first time you experienced these three events in life? First kiss? First hand job/blow job? First time having sex? And what was the story behind each event?" Luna said making Harry scratch the back of his head with a slight blush showing he was slightly embarrassed at the idea before he cleared his throat.

"My first kiss was with Cho Chang right here in this room after the last DA meeting before Christmas." He said never noticing the way Hermione almost hissed at the name while looking away. Daphne and the others smiled slightly realizing their plan was working but it would take a while to get Hermione to act.

"My first blow job was actually right here with Susan. It also was the first Titty fuck I ever experienced." He said causing the auburn haired girl to momentarily match her hair color.

"As for the last one…well that actually happened over this past summer." Hermione suddenly looked at him.

"WHAT?!" She demanded making Harry jump slightly at her tone. Hermione flushed slightly at her reaction and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Harry it's just…you caught me by surprise. I would've thought you would brag about that fact to Ron or another friend by now." She said making Harry narrow his eyes slightly.

"You know me better than that Hermione." His tone slightly icy making Hermione flinch before she sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry I know you would never brag like that…I…I lost my head." She said making Harry stare for a moment before he sighed.

"I forgive you." He said before clearing his throat again. "Her name is Cynthia Rockwell she's a neighbor of mine in Muggle Surry. Last summer as I was working in the yard she approached me and started to talk to me. I was surprised because before I left for Hogwarts she had barely acknowledged my existence.

My Aunt came out to find out why I wasn't working when Cynthia surprised us both by asking her if I could come over and help her start her own garden at home."

He said making the other girls nod in understanding showing they were following along with him.

"When I arrived at her house she opened the door wearing nothing but a tank top and hip hugging shorts. At first I was stunned at the sight before she grabbed me by the shirt and hauled me into the house." He blushed slightly at that while Tracy laughed loudly.

"Knew what she wanted." She said making Harry nod.

"Indeed. After about three hours we were laying in her bed panting for air as she lay across my chest. She looked up at me and asked if I was free to do this again on Saturday.

For the entire time I was at home for the summer we would meet up once a week. We always used protection in order to avoid children." He said causing Hermione to relax at that information which caused the girls to subtly smirk at her.

"We never dated or anything like that she even told me she was just looking for someone to be her fuck buddy during the summer no strings attached. Once I told her I was going to be leaving soon she insisted on me spending the night for the first time.

Since her parents would be away for three days and my relatives didn't really care if I was gone for that long I spent the last Friday and weekend I was in Surry in her house. When I was leaving to return to my relatives she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me back to deliver one last kiss.

She told me that if I was still a free agent this coming summer I was to look her up for another round of fun. If I did have a girlfriend I was to bring her round so the three of us could truly get to know one another." Harry smirked slightly at that while the girls blushed slightly realizing Cynthia had been inviting him to a threesome.

"She sounds rather…fun." Susan said diplomatically. "Fun? I'd say she was really really open to relations of the carnal kind." Tracy said causing Harry to chuckle with her.

"But wait if you hooked up with her so often how come she never gave you a BJ?" Tracy asked him making him once more scratch that back of his head.

"Her gag reflex is unbelievably strong anything larger than a tooth brush and she almost always throws up. It was just safer to avoid them. Although she did teach me everything I needed to know about using my own mouth to pleasure a woman."

Harry explained causing Tracy to raise an eyebrow before smirking.

She thought making Daphne almost groan as she saw her friend lost slightly to her own devious mind.

She asked herself before Luna set her card down.

"Now that round four is over does anyone want to stop?" Granger this time raised her hand Daphne could tell that the knowledge of her hidden loves lost virginity weighted on her. However when no one else joined her hand she lowered it.

"Very well. Potter pick a card." Harry nodded as he reached forward and took a Challenge card. He blinked at the card after reading it. "Damn this one also singles me out." He said.

"The holder of this card and all of the players of the same gender must leave the circle while the others of the opposite gender talk amongst themselves to pick one of their number and choose one of three options.

One: The holder of the card takes a body shot off of the chosen member.

Two: The holder preforms a chosen act on the chosen member that doesn't go against the holders' personal morals.

Three: Both options are preformed." Harry stood up and walked over towards the refreshment table.

He didn't have long to wait before Tracy Davis strutted over to him making him set his drink down. "So what will it be?"

"Option two." She said before motioning away making him look to see a massage table along with bottles of oil and lit candles.

"I want you to give my body a good rub down, and maybe more depending on how good your hands are." She said before she pushed the sides of her panties off her hips as she continued to strut towards the table the flimsy piece of fabric hitting the ground as she went.

Harry shook his head before he walked over. As she lay down upon her front Harry walked over to the oils. "Any particular favorites?" He asked making her look over at him with a small humming sound.

"Is there any contact oil that heats up once it touches skin?" She asked making him look at the bottles before he picked one up.

"Cinnamon?" He asked making her smirk.

"Lovely." Harry nodded before he walked over and set the bottle down on the small side table next to the massage table.

"Any particular spots that are bothering you?" He asked as he opened the oil and squirted a sizeable amount into his hands before rubbing them to warm them.

"Lower back." She said before jumping slightly as she felt his hands with a slight chill touch her sides.

"Considering the weight of the books from our subjects I'm not surprised." Harry said before he started to gently work his hands into her back. Tracy moaned when his fingers started to rub and work on a small knot that had formed in her lower back.

"Easy there tiger." She moaned slightly as he pressed deeper into her skin to work the muscle. "I am after all a delicate little flower." She said making Harry snort slightly.

"Flower yes. Delicate no way in hell." He said making her smile before moaning again as he worked along her spine. The girls watched as their own bodies heated up when Harry would rub his hands slowly…sensuously…along the skin of their fellow player.

They watched as Tracy would twitch when he found a rough spot and the moans that would leave her bordered pornographic when he worked his fingers into her skin.

Hermione felt her own body heat up she knew that Harry had been taught by the Vixens of Gryffindor AKA Angelina, Alicia, and Katie to message sore muscles. However she never knew he could perform something so…sexy.

The others felt their loins start to heat up when Tracy would grab the towel she was laying upon and moan deeply into the material all while biting it.

"Oh…oh feels good." Tracy moaned before she felt a small cry of lust leave her as Harry started rubbing the soles of her feet. So far the only place she hadn't really felt his hands on her back was the passing feeling of him touching her rump.

"More…" She moaned as he focused on the pads of her feet. "Touch me more." She finished.

Daphne internally cried as she watched Tracy flip onto her back and demand that Harry continue his work.

Daphne couldn't help but ask herself wondering if she had made a mistake keeping Bell from playing the game with them.

Tracy moaned almost painfully when Harry's hands seemed to refuse to touch her anywhere inappropriate. As his hands drifted once more towards her stomach she snagged his hands causing him to freeze and look her in the eye.

Harry almost smirked at the unadulterated lust burning in the Slytherins eyes. "No more teasing!" She growled before forcing his hands upon her breast causing her to moan as she felt him automatically start to knead the fatty tissue.

"Oh…oh yes!" She cried out as she released his hands knowing he wasn't going to suddenly stop.

Hermione almost growled at the sight of Tracy taking pleasure in Harry's hands upon her body. Then she did growl when Harry brought his face closer to the girls' lips.

Parvati jumped slightly at the sound realizing their plan was working. She almost smiled as she watched Hermione's fingers dig into the arms of her chair the anger and jealousy perfectly clear in her eyes.

The Indian girl thought before she looked back at the sight of Harry and Tracy only to blink when she saw that Tracy had wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and brought his lips down to press against hers.

She thought.

Tracy moaned as she felt Potter run his tongue against her lips causing her to open her mouth in surprise. When he pushed the muscle passed her teeth she almost lost herself completely before she was momentarily given reprieve when he pulled back for air.

Harry smirked down at the panting form of the girl before him before he surprised everyone when his hand suddenly moved and slapped her right breast. Tracy moaned and arched at the feeling of the sting upon her chest.

"Little slut." Harry growled at her before slapping her other breast causing the mid-c cup sized flesh jump as she arched again.

"Oooh oh." Tracy moaned as her hands suddenly were pulled above her head causing her to look up and see that the table she was laid upon had changed. Her wrist were now shackled with a chain running down she almost commented until she felt her feet become shackled as well before the table suddenly opened in a Y formation causing her slit to be exposed.

The girls almost rose up to save Tracy before she moaned as Harry once more slapped her right breast leaving a small red mark upon her skin.

"Who are you?" He asked as Tracy looked at him with lust ladled eyes.

"I'm…" She started to say before Harry slapped both of her breasts again causing her to cry out.

"Wrong answer. Two more chances. Who are you?" He asked. The girls paused at the sight before Luna suddenly smiled.

"He's playing to her fantasies." She said causing the others to look at her.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue before she paused as she remembered Tracy not more a few hours ago had told them all she fantasized about being dominated like those that practice BDSM. It seemed that after a moment the others remembered as well.

"This girl…" Tracy said in hesitation when no smack came she continued. "…is whatever her master wishes her to be." Harry smiled down at her before leaning down and kissing her almost chaste.

"Good girl." He said before she moaned as his hand moved down and started to gently rub between her legs.

"Do you know why I slapped your breast?" He asked as he continued to slowly almost tortuously keep his hands at a slow pace upon her slit. "Master was showing this girl who she belongs to?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Harry slightly demanded making Tracy gulp.

"Telling." She answered with a slight waver only to cry out again as he brought his free hand down upon her skin.

"Wrong. I am doing it…because I need to gain your trust." He said causing Tracy to blink at him.

"After all isn't that what you said was a big part of this life?" He asked causing her to blink.

"Trust, love, passion." She answered making him smirk.

"We don't have the trust yet." He said before he pushed a finger inside of her causing the Slytherin girl to gasp silently.

"So I think until we do play time will be at a minimal." Harry said causing Tracy to moan as a second finger joined the first.

"Yes Master." She moaned causing Harry to give a small chuckle.

"I'm not a master and you are not a slave. I've been a slave and it's a fate I wouldn't push onto my worst enemy." He said making the girls blink as Susan and Daphne looked at one another realizing he was spilling a small portion about his past.

"Then…what is…this girl…supposed to call you?" Tracy asked gasping for air the pleasure from his fingers moving inside of her almost taking over her every thought.

"As the heir of the Ancient and Nobel House of Black I will inherit the title of Lord Black on my seventeenth birthday. So you can call me Lord Black, some variant of that, or Sir. Do you understand…my pet?" Harry asked as he leaned down and gently caressed her face causing her to moan.

"Yes Lord Black. Pet understands her place." She said causing Harry to smiled before she arched up against her restraints at the feeling of his fingers changing places and making a 'come hither' gesture.

"Oh…oh fuck! Sir it feels so good." She moaned Harry used his free hands to pinch a nipple between his fingers causing her to moan louder.

Daphne was impressed in a matter of moments or so it seemed the future Lord Black had reduced her friend to a lust crazed slut who looked to be on the verge of her biggest orgasm to date.

"Please…please Sir." Tracy moaned causing Harry to smirk down at her.

"Please what Pet? You have to use your words." He said before leaning down and catching her free nipple in his mouth and suckled hard making Tracy's legs start to shake almost wildly against her restraints.

"Please…may Pet cum?! Please sir may I cum?!" She begged loudly as her legs seemed to be trying to fight the impending release unable to close her legs to stop his hand inside of her.

Harry released the flesh in his mouth as he leaned towards the girls' ear and gave it a nibble before saying.

"Cum for me Pet." Tracy suddenly bent into the air making Daphne worry that her friend was going to break her back before the highest pitched scream she had ever heard left her friend's mouth causing everyone to jump back slightly.

"No…no…no please!" Tracy moaned before crying out again as liquid suddenly shot from her slit drenching Harry's hand as well as covering the ground in the liquid.

"OH FUCK! I…I…I can't stop!" She cried as the liquid continued to pour from her body before Harry pulled his fingers out and surprised everyone when he started to gently rub the girls clit causing her to gasp.

Everyone was sure he was trying to push Tracy to another orgasm but were surprised when it looked like the muscles in Tracy's body were relaxing instead of contracting.

"I've got you my Pet." He said in a small gentle tone as Tracy's breath hitched as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

"I've got you Pet…that's it just breathe." Harry said as the gasps of air kept coming from the girl as she slowly lowered herself back to the table.

"There you go breathe." Harry's gentle calming tone seemed to have the best effect on the girl as she lowered herself completely before also relaxing like a boneless heap.

The restrains released causing Tracy to moan as her blood was allowed to fully circulate again. She felt like her mind was smothered in thick Jello everything seemed so far away from her.

It wasn't until she felt herself being lifted that her mind was able to start focusing again. "I've got you Pet." Her Sir said causing her heart to jump but her body refused to listen to her.

She wanted to reply to him and tell him she had loved every moment of their first experience. It wasn't until she felt herself being placed in a warm bath that she fully awoke. "Mm." The only words that escaped her lips at first.

"Welcome back." Her Sir said causing her to look at him. It seemed like there was a new light to him suddenly he had changed from being Harry Potter Gryffindor golden boy to Lord Black her Dom and lover.

"I…I feel weak." She gasped out causing Harry to nod as he slowly started to run a sponge along her body.

"An orgasm does that to people but you experienced a very powerful one that sapped a lot of energy. I'd be surprised if you didn't feel weak." He said as he continued to gently almost lovingly run the sponge along her body.

She realized with a hitch that he was fulfilling her fantasy. True he hadn't been as dominating as she wanted but he had realized they weren't fully ready for such things. So being bound as he took pleasure from playing with her body would do for now, and just like she described he was making her feel such affectionate after care that she wondered briefly if this was what love felt like.

"What…what happened to me?" She asked him hoping he understood what she meant. As far as she knew the only liquid that left a women's slit was waste byproduct and she really hopped she hadn't just urinated in front of a crowd.

"Sometimes when a woman experiences a powerful orgasm she will have what is known as a female ejaculation it's clear liquid that will squirt out in either small streams or large gushing shots. This is known as Squirting." Harry explained causing Tracy to look at him wondering if he had read about this and that was how he had the knowledge.

"Was this the first time anyone other than yourself brought you to completion?" Harry asked her causing her to nod.

"I…I've only played with myself. I have never let another touch me intimately."

"Then most likely the knowledge that someone else was touching you as well as fulfilling a small fantasy of yours caused the event in question."

"I don't know how to feel about it." She said her face going red.

"I thought I had…" She couldn't finish the thought luckily Harry nodded in understanding. "I couldn't control myself…I couldn't stop Cumming." She moaned as Harry grazed her breast.

"How…?" She started to ask only to fall short. Harry gave her a small smile.

"Cynthia wanted to teach me how to use my hands to bring a woman to completion. I was a fast learner." He said.

"The best way I've found to help someone through an ongoing orgasm like that is to slowly introduce a different kind of pleasure to sort of trick the mind into relaxing so it can experience everything. The problem is sometimes people go too far and the pleasure is almost painful but it's enough to help the one experiencing too much at once."

After a few more minutes in the tub Tracy was lifted up and told to lean against a bar from the wall as Harry ran a towel down her body drying her.

"Thank you Sir." She said once he was done causing Harry to chuckle as he kissed her temple causing her to moan slightly.

"You are welcome my Pet." He said before she felt a drying charm being applied to her hair and a vial of Pepper Up potion held in front of her.

After the steam cleared from the potion she was felt her energy return to her but still smiled when her Sir picked her up like she was his bride after wrapping her in a soft blanket and carried her back to her place among the others. As he moved to walk away she spoke up.

"Sir?" Harry turned and faced her. "Can…can Pet have another kiss?" She asked sounding vulnerable to those around her before Harry smiled walked up gently lifting her chin up with his hand and delivered a soft, gentle, loving kiss upon her lips.

"Thank you Sir." She whispered against his lips when the kiss was broken. "Any time Pet." He said before moving to take his place once more.

Tracy was lost in her own little world for a moment and almost jumped out of her seat when Daphne placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Can you continue?" Daphne asked her making Tracy smile.

"Yes but I ask that no one give me a challenge for a little while…I don't think my body could take it right now." She said causing the others to nod.

"Right. Now that the round is over is there any here who wish to stop?" Daphne asked slightly surprised when Granger kept her hand down this time but realized that she was like that because the girl was digging her fingers into the chair she sat in her eyes dark with emotion.

"Very well. Bones your draw." Daphne said.

Susan nodded as she reached for a Question card and cleared her throat. "This question is actually relatively simple. Have you ever given thought to children in the future and if you have what names would you give to your first son? First daughter?" Susan set the card down.

"Honestly before this last year I've haven't given much thought to children. However after losing my Aunt I realized that if I have a daughter I would name her after her. I would most likely leave the names of my sons to their father." She told them making everyone nod before jumping at the sound of a loud beeping.

Everyone looked down at the table to see the time piece flashing red showing it had been inactive for some time and was waiting for its new objective. Daphne grasped it and shut off the spells around the device. "Sorry everyone." She said before looking at Hanna and Parvati.

"Your punishment is over. If you wish to replace your clothing you may." She told the pair who looked over at Tracy who was only wrapped up in blanket of green and silver the room had provided.

The pair had thought about leaving themselves open like her but neither were fully comfortable with the idea.

"Thank you." The pair said as they lifted their bras and reattached the clasps in the back.

"Abbott I believe it was your turn." Daphne said making Hannah nod.

"I would love to one day become a mother. I would name my Son Erik and my daughter Erika…I just love the way it sounds." She said with a shrug making the others laugh. Lavender took a moment.

"I actually haven't given it much thought beyond the fact that I want to succeed in my ambitions before I have a kid." She answered and when nothing happened to her afterword everyone looked towards Parvati.

"I dream about my first children being twins like I am only with sons instead of daughters and instead of Indian names I would call them William and Mathew or Bill and Mat for short. As far as daughters go…I'd probably name her Priya after our Aunt." Padma nodded with a smile their aunt had been one of the few who encouraged the pair to find love before their parents could force them into a loveless marriage.

Everyone looked at Hermione who blinked after they did so before she spoke up. "Since you know my fetish you know I've given thought to being pregnant with my loves babies." She said making everyone nod.

"I would name by first born daughter Rose after one of my favorite flowers and my son…well actually I would want at least one son of mine to be given Dan or Daniel as a first or middle name after my father."

Everyone there nodded it made sense that Hermione would want to name a son after the man who raised her. "I have a question for you Hermione." Luna said making everyone look towards the blond.

"How many children were you thinking of having?" She asked making Hermione blush slightly.

"I plan to have at least one boy and girl and if more children should come about…then it was meant to happen." She said making the blond nod.

"A big family then?" Luna asked with a small smile making Hermione blush and look away.

Daphne sighed before she spoke. "I wish to have a daughter." She said with a faraway look overcoming her face. "A little girl I can love and shower affection on. I know nothing of raising boys and would probably feel scared that I would harm them innocently. Emily Ivory is the name I would want to give her. But I'll probably never have her." She said making Harry frown slightly.

"Why do you say that?" He asked her causing her to look at him.

"Because I believe my father would do everything in his power to ensure that my sister and I have sons instead of daughters. Anything to keep the Greengrass name going.

Most likely the contracts he's building for Astoria and I will include clauses that say our second sons will inherit the Greengrass name. Don't get me wrong my father doesn't treat us badly…he'd have to actually show emotion towards us first." She said.

"That's terrible." Harry said.

"No father should treat their child like that." He said with passion in his tone making her give him a small smile.

"At least the Potter line doesn't care if your first born is a boy or girl but the Black line you inherited states that only a male can inherit the title. So you children will never have to question their worth." She said making Harry snort.

"I would never make them believe that their worth to me stops at their gender. I'd make them realize they are loved no matter what course their lives take and the choices they make in said lives. Hell my son could be gay and I would still love him." His words surprised the purebloods there.

Homosexuality was a bit of a taboo in their world with most that were openly gay considered as trash at worse and invisible at best. "That's why you will make a great father Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"You would love your child no matter what and support them in whatever way possible."

Tracy smiled before she spoke. "As for me? I'd be okay having two children but beyond giving my first born the middle name Alexander I have no names in mind."

After a pause she explained for those who looked at her with questions in their eyes.

"I'm terrible at naming anything from pets to toys. I'd probably give them a name they would hate me for." Padma nodded in understanding before she took her turn.

"Like my sister I'd want to name my daughter after our aunt."

"Then it's a race to see who has a girl first." Parvati said causing the girls to giggle while Harry smiled at the easy banter between sisters. Padma smiled at her sister before continuing.

"As for a son I guess I would wait to see what kind of men were most important to his father then name him after them." She said before looking at Luna who smiled.

"I want as many children as my lover is able to put into me even if that happens to be more than Molly Weasley." She said with confidence.

"Wow!" Someone called in surprise while the others silently nodded in agreement. Luna giggled into her hand.

"Don't be so surprised like Hermione I love the idea of giving my love a gaggle of children to love and cherish."

"But wouldn't it be dangerous for someone so petit?" Harry asked her making her shrug.

"With magic anything is possible." She answered simply making Harry tilt his head.

"As for names…Cassandra Lilian for a daughter and Jamison Remus for a son." She answered before looking at Harry.

Harry took a moment before he spoke. "I would love to have a family someday. I don't know if it's possible but it is something I want above all else. As for names…well I would name my first son after my father and Sirius. For my daughter I'd probably follow my mother's family tradition."

"Your mother's family had a tradition with names?" Daphne asked making Harry smile.

"Yes. The Evans family believed that the only names their daughters should have would be those from a flower. Whether that was their first or middle name was left to the parents in question." He explained making Daphne nod in understanding.

"What flower would you chose?" She asked him making him blink for a moment.

"Violets." He answered simply making the girls nod. The purple flower was very beautiful and they had a feeling Harry would name all of his daughters after personal favorites.

"Now before we take a break would anyone object to one more question round before we go?" Daphne asked making the others shake their heads no before she motioned to Hannah who picked up the purple card.

"Oh sorry Harry…" She hissed making Harry hang his head while the others were starting to question the idea of allowing help from outsiders. "This question is for the males of the game. If you could restart your life from the very beginning with all your memories intact would you and what would you change?"

Harry blinked at that before he sighed. "No." He said causing the girls to blink. "I don't think I can answer that." He said before reaching forward and picking up a green punishment card and waited.

"Since the round ended in a forfeit Potter will fulfill the punishment when we return from our break. Any opposed?" Daphne asked getting negative answers from the others before they all rose up to gather food and drink.

* * *

Well that's all for now I don't know when I'll publish again but I hope this will tide you by till then. R&R Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here is the latest chapter of Eros and Psyche! Now I want to remind everyone that this story was inspired by a story with the same title on Archive of our Own. I don't remember the authors name but if you are interested I highly recommend checking it out. Also remember unless it's OC I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Three

Once everyone was back Harry sighed as he picked up the green card from earlier.

"The holder of the card will face a punishment based on their gender." Harry raised an eyebrow at the card as he looked up.

"If the holder is male they will now perform a full pedicure for a female volunteer among the other players, as well as a foot massage." Harry blinked at that.

"That…honestly doesn't sound too bad." He said before he looked towards Hannah who had a small blush.

"It was your card wasn't it?" Harry asked making her blush slightly but nod.

"I…I didn't want to make someone do something too bad. I figured most men would hate performing such an act." She said making Harry shrug.

"I don't know." He said as he held up the card again. "If the holder is female they must perform a foot massage on a chosen male of the group. As a male I know that we are very harsh on our feet and I doubt a woman would like to touch them without getting paid to." Harry said making most of the girls scrunch their noses and nod in agreement.

"Do you even know how to…?" Daphne started to ask before Harry chuckle.

"Yeah…Angelina likes it when I would work her feet after practice. Back when I was naïve enough to believe everything my teammates said she convinced me that if I knew how to touch up nails as well as massage muscles I would go far among women. It didn't take much for me to believe her." He told them with a shrug before supplies appeared before him via the room.

"So…who is my customer?" Harry asked. Lavender spoke up before anyone else could.

"Me!" She said making Harry chuckle at the enthusiasm. Harry nodded as he walked over and sat down on the ground as Lavender offered one of her feet to him. Harry didn't hesitate before he started with the dry scrub to get rid of dry skin to start.

"Since Potter's Punishment will take some time we will continue as he works." Daphne said before motioning to Lavender who asked Parvati to hand her a Question card.

"Potter you will still play and answer in the same order as you were."

"Yes Daphne." Harry said not looking up from his work. Lavender smiled as she looked at the card.

"Oh this one is interesting. This is for all the females of the game. Have you ever kissed another girl? Performed a sexual act with another girl? Or fantasies about another girl in a sexual nature? I just know this is a question Seamus helped write." Lavender said at the end making the girls that knew the Irish student nod in agreement.

Lavender set the card down. "Parvati and I used to practice kissing on each other back when we were twelve until we were thirteen. Sometimes we would cuddle after or any time we felt upset to the point of tears." Lavender said making Parvati nod showing she was telling the truth.

"I have never performed an act but I can say I have fantasies about another women being there with me and my lover if only so I can watch the two of them." She finished making the girls nod before they looked to Parvati.

"Like Lavender said we used to practice kissing with each other. I have never performed a sexual act nor have I fantasized about another woman in that way." Parvati said keeping a very businesslike tone before they all jumped when a loud horn like noise hit the air making them look to see the card Lavender had put down was rumbling and jumping around.

"Alright! Alright!" Parvati yelled causing the card to still. "I once fantasies about what it would be like to have a threesome with my sister, and I with the same bloke, but I have never dreamed about anything else." Parvati said blushing when nothing else happened Daphne spoke up.

"Since the card has not detected a second lie we will let the issue pass without Punishment. However Parvati be warned that you may not get the same Immunity again." Parvati nodded feeling foolish that she had even tried to lie.

Hermione took a moment to think before she answered.

"I have not kissed nor performed a sexual act with another woman. However I can say I think that if I trusted the girl I would not be opposed to the possibility of a threesome in which we both take pleasure from each other as well as the man there." When nothing happened the girls nodded but Harry was surprised.

"I never would've guessed that Hermione." Harry said making her blush.

"Well…you have to understand I grew up in a very open house. My parents have every once in a while invited another woman or man into their bed. They have raised me to be open to ideas sexual in nature as long as I am comfortable with them." Harry nodded in understanding but he would never be able to look the two Dr. Grangers in the eye again without remembering that fact.

Daphne looked at Tracy slightly annoyed while the dark haired sub look away with a smirk. "Tracy once kissed me under the mistletoe during the winter holidays at my house.

My mother had enchanted pieces of the plant to follow around people until it settled over a pair who would have to give a small peck on the cheek at least before it moved on. However it seemed that that year someone thought it would be a good idea to spike the eggnog.

Of which Tracy had four cups." Tracy blushed slightly at the memory in question.

"Instead of kissing my cheek Tracy kissed me fully on the lips. Luckily only our mothers and my sister were there to see it and had a laugh about it." Daphne said causing a few to laugh at the story.

"Other than that I have not performed a sexual act with another girl. And while I admit seeing Tracy and Harry together was invigorating I am not interesting in having sex with women nor have I ever fantasised about it." No one doubted the Ice Queen of Slytherin everyone could tell by her tone alone she was being honest.

Tracy went next. "As Daphne told you I have kissed a girl. I have not performed a sexual act with another girl. However I have fantasies about what it would be like to have a female Dom as often as I've thought about having a male Dom."

Tracy blushed looking at Harry who blinked when he realized she was waiting to see if he would be upset. "Tracy…" He started but she refused to match his eyes making him sigh.

"Pet." He said making her instantly face him. "Everything that has happened before today doesn't matter to me. There is no reason for you to feel guilty over a fantasy." He told her making her smile and relax as she leaned back against the love seat she was sharing.

Padma took a moment. "I have not ever kissed a girl or performed a sexual act with one. Also I can honestly say I have fantasies about sharing my lover with another on a permanent basis but that is mainly because of how Parvati and I grew up."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked making Padma look at the brainy Gryffindor.

"In magical India it is common to find families of a polygamous nature. Our father is married to two women our mother who had us and our stepmother who just a year ago gave my father a son.

Our mother and stepmother worked together to help raise us. I would not be opposed to living a lifestyle much like that with my husband." She explained making Hermione nod.

"I have not kissed a girl." Luna said after a moment of silence. "Nor have I performed a sexual act with a girl. As far as fantasies go?" She asked taking a moment.

"I have wondered what it would be like to share my lover wither as a one time thing or as a family group however I don't believe I have ever fantasised about sexual acts with said woman…unless you count the idea of her suckling from my breast as my husband/lover shagged her from behind."

She finished making the others blink slightly at her way of thought before they shrugged it off. Luna was strange but loveable. Everyone looked at Susan next.

"Never kissed, never performed, and never fantasies." She said making the others blink at the speed she gave her answer but when the card didn't flash or cause a stir they had no choice but to accept it as fact. Hannah didn't hesitate to copy her friend's answer once more surprising them but when nothing came of it they accepted the answer and moved on.

"Since the round has ended does anyone wish to end the game?" Daphne asked. No one raised their hands before Lavender suddenly gave a shudder before she leaned back against the couch she sat on.

Everyone looked to see that Harry had put the scrub stone down and was pushing his thumbs into the bottom of Lavender's feet. "Oh that feels good." Lavender said with a soft moan before she looked at Tracy.

"I think I understand why you fell apart from these h…hands." Lavender panted with a slight hitch when Harry found a particularly troubling spot. Tracy smirked and nodded.

"Just wait till he plays with your kitty." She said with a giggle while Lavender smirked at her.

"Granger." Daphne said before blinking at the sight of Hermione watching Lavender close with narrowed eyes. Lavender moaned again as Harry started working the bottom of her soles.

"Mm. Has anyone ever told you that you have the magic touch Harry?" She asked looking at him with a hazy look in her eyes. Harry laughed as he moved up to work the toes of Lavenders left foot.

"Yes…but not for my massages." Harry said with an eye wink making Lavender giggle once more. Hermione once more felt her fingers dig into the arms of her chair she was used to Lavender flirting but the girl never flirted with Harry so openly.

"Granger!" Daphne sharply called making Hermione look towards her.

"It's your turn." She said making Hermione blink before she nodded. Hermione reached forward and picked up a Challenge card while her eyes were once more on Harry and Lavender.

Hermione not wanting to hear Daphne yell again looked at the card and felt her eyes widen in shock. "The holder of this card will now perform one of the following acts. One they will fulfill a small personal fantasy of theirs for all to see, two they will bare themselves completely for a total of twenty minutes, or three they must confess about their darkest sexual fantasy in great detail without once augmenting or lying about any part of it." Hermione flushed dark red once she was done before she looked at Daphne.

"I need a moment too chose and ask for a small reprieve?" Daphne blinked. Such a thing wasn't commonly asked for during a game such as this but depending on the Game Master it was allowed.

Daphne gave it a moment before nodding. "You have until Potter finishes his punishment to make your choice. If you fail to do so you _will_ pick up a punishment card and perform it then and there." Daphne said stressing the 'will' in her sentence.

Hermione nodded as she rose from her chair and moved off in the distance. "Fortunately this allows me to correct a mistake I made." Daphne said catching everyone's attention once more.

"In my haste to make Granger take a turn I passed over Parvati Patil for which I apologize." Daphne said making Parvati blink. If she was honest the Gryffindor twin hadn't even realized she had been skipped.

"I forgive you." Parvati said as she reached forward and took a Question card. She blinked at the question before looking down at Harry who had just started to paint Lavender's toe nails. Harry looked up when he noticed the silence before sighing at the slightly hesitant look that came over Parvati's face.

"Not again." He groused making her chuckle nervously.

"Sorry Harry. This question is for the male players. What was the most fetish based sexual act you have performed with a women and whose fetish was it?" Harry sighed as he continued to work while gathering his thoughts.

"Cynthia has one fetish." He said with a slight blush. "She's an exhibitionist." He said making the girls blink while Hermione looked over in surprise.

"Once to make her happy I walked down with her to a local park." Harry was still a little red as he continued to paint Lavender's toes blowing slightly when he finished.

"It was a Sunday when most of the families in our area are at Church. When we arrived she dragged me to a spot near the basketball court."

Daphne blinked at the idea. "How were you not caught?" She asked him who blushed.

"The only time anyone came close we were able to jump into a group of trees that were able to cover us until they passed by. We went back to her place the only thing she had to say about it was that she would better plan our next attempt. That is the most fetish based act I've done…before today that is."

He said looking at Tracy who smiled at him. He looked at Lavender's feet before he smiled. "Ah done." He said making Lavender lift her toes up to allow her to see the red paint on the main body of her nails with the tips painted gold.

"Very Gryffindor. I love it." Lavender said making Harry smile at her as he rose to his feet.

Daphne waited till he was seated before looking at Hermione. "Granger. Your time is up. Have you made your choice?" She asked making Hermione nod.

"Yes I have…however I don't know who to go about it." Hermione said before Luna reached into her bag and pulled out a milky white potion.

"This will help." Luna said as she walked up and handed Hermione the potion. Luna leaned forward and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Careful with how much you drink. A single mouthful will due for now but if you wish to advance the change I'll help you later." She said making Hermione nod and pulled off the cork only for Luna to place her hand over the opening making Hermione look at her with a questioning look.

"This potion is one of my mother's inventions. It will also change your breast causing them to expand with milk. In some women they may begin to lactate until their bodies reach an age where their bodies can no longer support the life of a child. Continued used will guarantee this."

She warned Hermione who nodded before she swallowed a single mouthful before handing it back to Luna. Luna walked back to her seat before looking at Harry.

"You're up." She said before Hermione moaned and caused everyone to look at her as she rubbed her stomach only for it to slowly expand out until she had a small bulge like a women at the end of her first trimester.

She also reached behind her back and released the clip of her bra allowing the cups to fall revealing a pair of c cup breast with light pink nipples. Only the nipples and the areola around them started to darken and widen as her breast started to slightly expand as well until they had changed from a low c to high c close to d cups.

Hermione panted as the heat left her body before she looked at Harry before turning away from the group as mirror appeared in front of her. Harry rose to his feet as the couches and chairs of the group moved so they would be able to see everything.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror standing to the side gently running her hand against the slight bump that had developed. A smile was on her face before she lifted her hands to cup her engorged breast.

She jumped a little when Harry walked up behind her and placed his hands upon her stomach. "Harry!" She called out in surprise as Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry Mione." He said as she lowered her hands to cover his as they rest right on the bulge on her stomach.

"You can't surprise me like that anymore. It's not just me anymore." She told him looking at him in the mirror making Harry smile at her.

"I wasn't trying to surprise you but someone got lost looking at the mirror." He said making her blush as she looked down at their hands.

"I've been so busy with preparing for this that I forgot that…it's really happening. We're having a baby." She said with a slight hitch making Harry turn her around as he knelt down in front of her.

He smiled brightly as he kissed her bump while holding her hips. "Yes we are." He said before kissing her bump again causing Hermione to smile at him as she placed her hand on top of his head.

"Although…" He started as he looked up at Hermione. "…I would've thought the growth in more than your stomach would help with that." He said motioning to her engorged breast making her sigh as she rolled her eyes.

Harry stood up and they took their earlier position of Hermione facing the mirror her back to him. "I can't help that!" She said sounding slightly exasperated.

"Madame Promfrey even said that there wasn't any explanation for these." She said motioning to her breast before moaning when Harry's hands covered them and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Oh I know why it happened." Harry said as he started to gently knead the flesh under his hands causing Hermione to moan as she pushed her back against his chest.

"Why?" Hermione asked with a moan as she felt heat start to build in her breast.

"Someone was so eager to have a baby that when we finally succeeded her body got over eager as well." He said with a slightly husky tone as Hermione felt her head fall back onto his shoulder while the heat continue to build and head towards her nipples.

"H…Harry…" She moaned as he kissed her cheek making her turn to face him.

"I love you Hermione Jean Potter." He said before kissing her lips causing her to moan again.

"Love you." She said before she turned her body to face him her hands around his head making him look into her eyes.

"I love you Harry James Potter." She told him making him blink. Hermione felt herself flush as she said that before she pulled herself closer to him pressing in close to him.

"I love you." She said as she held him close to her making Harry wrap his arms around her and hold her. "I know you do Mione." He said as he held her.

"No." She said pulling back until she looked him in the face. "You don't know what kind of love I have for you." Harry blinked at her before she moved her hands to press them against her cheeks.

"You know the love between family because of Sirius and Remus. You know about love between friends. I love you as more than a friend." She said before taking his hands in hers and pressed them against her artificial bump.

"I love you so much that you are the only one I have ever fantasized about being the father of my children." Harry didn't know what to say as Hermione looked into his eyes with a smile.

"I know that right now it's confusing and I…" Was as far as she got before Harry pressed his lips against her making her eyes widen in surprise before a full blown snogging session began between them causing the girls to cheer.

Once they came up for air Daphne gathered everyone's attention. "Since Granger was able to successfully put on a little fantasy for all of us to see I believe she has fulfilled the challenge." She said making the others agree with her.

"Now that the round is over. Does anyone wish to call an end to the game?" She asked only for Harry to raise his hand and no one else. Harry looked at Hermione in surprise.

"I've already got you…that was my biggest issue about the game." She said.

"I'm a little confused." He said making her giggle.

"My parents raised me with the idea of having open relationships." She told him making him blink.

"My jealousy was because you weren't mine and I had to watch you perform acts with another girl that you hadn't with me. Now that I have you we _will_ be going over a few things today with each other. More so because some of it really turned me on." She said before pulling him in to kiss him once more before she groaned and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked before he blinked as her slight bump started to retract into her skin.

Luna smiled at the sight. "The potion only last for a few moments when one takes only a single mouthful…however it seems Hermione needs you to help with a slight issue." Luna said motioning to Hermione's chest which hadn't changed back.

"Where did you even get that potion Luna?" Susan asked the blond Ravenclaw.

Luna smiled before she told everyone. "My mother left notes." She said. "Notes on potions she had created, charms she was inventing, and other such things. As it turns out…I'm not the first one in my family with an impregnation fetish. Mummy was."

She said with a bright smile making everyone understand. Mrs. Lovegood had created potions and spells that would help her fulfill her fetish and fantasies until a time came when she and her husband were really able to have a baby.

"She did ask a few friends to help her test this particular potion to gather more data. Of the five that helped her two began to lactate permanently, one learned she was infertile, and another learned she was already pregnant. If the potion didn't work on Hermione than that meant she either was already with child or…"

"I couldn't have them." Hermione finished making Luna nod.

"But since it did you are perfectly healthy and able to give Harry as many children as you wish." Hermione smiled at her before moaning as Harry's hands once more found their way to her breast.

"Oh…" She gave a cute moan as Harry once more started to knead her breast the heat that had been building was increasing more as she felt her head fall back.

"Unless you wish for the milk to hit the ground I would capture the nipple now Harry." Luna said seeing the look on Hermione's face.

Harry leaned down and captured both of Hermione's nipples in his mouth causing her to moan louder before the heat started traveling out of her nipples towards said mouth.

Harry suckled deeply as he drank the milk from Hermione causing her to wrap her arms around him desperately trying to stay standing. "Um…is that normal?" Lavender asked Luna as she watched Hermione almost orgasm as Harry suckled from her breast. Luna giggled.

"The sensitivity of her breast has increased making it rather easy for her to orgasm from enough stimulation. A neat little trick my mother added to the potion."

"Oh…oh gods above!" Hermione cried out as her knees started shaking as she felt a familiar heat between her thighs.

"How will she know if the side effects are permanent?" Tracy asked as she watched the sight before her.

"Her nipples and areola won't return to their natural color."

"Fuck!" Hermione cried as she stood up onto her tiptoes her knees shaking as she pushed her chest towards Harry before he suddenly released her nipples causing her to cry out before he caught her before she could fall. Harry chuckled at her dazed appearance.

"So it's not just the thought of a baby but the father suckling from your breast as well?" Harry asked her as he lifted her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only…only if the father is you." She panted as Harry carried her to her chair she didn't bother to locate her bra.

She could tell that her breast hadn't changed back to their original size making the piece of fabric worthless. Harry surprised everyone when instead of taking her to her chair he took her to his and sat down with her resting in his lap making her blush.

"Now I'm jealous." Tracy said making Hermione look over towards her. "Sorry but in this relationship I have a higher standing than Pets and playthings." She said making Tracy blink.

"You mean…?" She asked a slight hope in her voice.

"I mean I don't mind you being my boyfriend's Pet, but I get to be involved from time to time." She said making Tracy smile.

"Thank you Lady Black." Tracy said making Hermione smile at her.

"It's not official yet so for now call me Ma'am." Hermione told her making Tracy nod. Harry kissed her cheek making her look towards him.

"Now normally we would call a break before going into the next set of rounds." Daphne said before they could become any more sidetracked.

"However since these rounds have gone by so fast I believe we should have one or two more. Does anyone object to the idea?" She asked as the chairs and couches returned to their circular formation. When no one objected she nodded before she reached forward and took a Challenge card this time.

She looked at the card only to gulp at the writing on it as she looked towards Harry who raised an eyebrow with a sigh. "What is it this time?" He asked knowing he was going to be involved. Daphne blushed brightly before she cleared her throat.

"The holder of this card will now fulfill a wish/desire of sexual nature for a member of the opposite sex." She read aloud making everyone blink in surprise since it was a second wish card only with Harry being the recipient instead of the giver.

Daphne gulped once more as she noticed Hermione slightly raise her eyebrows at the Game Master as Harry seemed to be taking a moment to contemplate what to do next.

* * *

That's all for now folks I hope you enjoy it. Also be on the look out for an author named aj173682. They have recently PM'd me asking for the chance to finish my Wind Fighters story line. With my permission they said they would start to work on that. So keep an eye out if you were a fan. Ja Ne


	4. Epilogue

Hi everyone! Now I know most of you were expecting this story to be longer and to have a few more lemon like moments but after rereading it I realized that I had reached a point where I could safely finish without taking away from it which was the most important to me. I may write a one shot chapter or two for this story in my One Offs fic so if you desire more please be patient and wait.

Disclaimer can be found in the first chapter. This chapter is a little more tame compaired to the rest of the story so please don't hate me for that.

* * *

Epilogue

In the small village of Godric's Hollow there is a house Victorian in design that most only know as the home of the Potter family.

A family that hardly ever left or were seen minus the occasional early morning glance of different women leaving the home.

Usually a woman with bushy brown hair wearing clothing you would expect from someone in a government position.

Sometimes they would catch sight of a beautiful aristocratic woman known to wear long flowing dresses.

However of the adult members of the family they saw the most often were the pair of brunettes. One a man with the brightest green eyes many had ever seen hidden behind a pair of round spectacles.

The other a woman with long flowing black hair and brown eyes however it was the collar always seen around her neck that stood out most. It was simple in design a choker with an emerald stone around her throat with a small charm hanging down with the letters HPB on it.

Many had theories on the family mainly because you have three beautiful women each constantly in various stages of pregnancy with only one man in sight. All while said man is seen in random moments walking with different children of all genders.

* * *

Harry Potter-Black smiled as he finished dusting the mantle in the living room. He was smiling because as he dusted he smiled at the photos of his family.

There were three photos the first was of Hermione, himself, and their two children Rose and James Potter.

* * *

Hermione worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Control of Magical Creatures division where she fought tooth and nail to gain rights and protection for the many different beings of England.

Her biggest achievement was the rights for House Elves protecting them from wrongful termination, abuse in the workplace, and even the right to wear uniforms of their choices.

Hermione was currently working on gaining more rights for the Werewolves like Remus who wanted the right to work and to safely live among the other magical people without fear of prejudice and hate.

She had also just learned she was nine weeks pregnant with their third child much to her happiness.

Rose had her mother's looks and brains which minus the bright green eyes of her father she also loved to sit on the lap of her grandfather and listen to him read to her.

Dan Granger always had a smile for his eldest grandchild and reading to her reminded him greatly of the times he had with his daughter.

James Potter had his mother's hair and eyes but the rest was all Harry the younger sibling at three James had a love of running around and getting into trouble. Many believed that he was going to be a trouble maker just like his namesake.

* * *

The second photo was of him and his second wife Daphne Black. Harry chuckled remembering how that came to be.

Back during that famous game of Eros and Psyche the final card had been for Daphne to fulfill a wish of a sexual nature for Harry.

At first Harry had wanted to wave off the wish since he and Hermione had just become a couple only for Hermione to stop him and whisper into his ear.

The whisper lead to the first of many nights Harry would spend with more than one of his wives.

Daphne also was able to fulfill her greatest wish on their honeymoon where she was able to make love on a private beach with her husband…which led to her pregnancy with twins Violet and Holly Black.

Both daughters had their mother's aristocratic features and their grandmother's red hair making Harry fear that they would be little heartbreakers when they got older.

Daphne also worked in the Ministry as the holder of both the Potter and Black family seats and votes in the Wizengamot she used the position to not only help Hermione bring about the changes she wished to bring but to also help make the world a better place for her daughters.

Daphne also took the time to help Padma who had become a solicitor after Hogwarts using her knowledge of law. With her knowledge of Magical Law Daphne had helped Padma persecute those who believed they were above the law because of the fact they were Purebloods.

* * *

Harry gently placed the photo of Daphne, the twins, and himself back on the mantelpiece he looked towards the third of four photos.

This one featured Tracy Peverell or Pet as she liked to be called in the safety of their home.

* * *

Tracy almost always went around the home in nothing but the choker that had been gifted to her from Harry after they became a full couple.

Tracy had been the first of the wives to become pregnant mainly because of her increased libido compared to the other two and her slight nymphomaniac tendencies.

Together she and Harry had three children and currently she was 27 weeks pregnant with their fourth.

Tracy was also the only wife that decided to join Harry in the household parent lifestyle.

Her eldest child was the first son born into the family. Sirius Remus Peverell a dark haired baby with his mother's eyes was born during the middle of their seventh year and the only one born during the time when Voldemort and his lot were a danger.

The celebration of the Dark Lords fall had led the second pregnancy of the Peverell family this time a daughter named Lily.

Lily had her mother's locks and her namesakes eyes.

Unlike her elder two siblings Marigold Peverell had been planned instead of a surprise and had her father's eyes and her mother's looks. Harry smiled as he set the third photo down before looking at the fourth.

Tracy had also almost entirely devoted herself to the BDSM lifestyle, while many would think she would stop after having children in actuality being a mum made her desire that life more.

* * *

While he was married to three women that hadn't stopped said wives from trying to make his life as happy as could be.

The fourth photo was of Harry alongside four more women namely Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, and the Patil twins. Each had gained something from their choice to become courtesans of Harry's houses.

* * *

Susan mainly because she was able to help rebuild her own family with her son Edgar Bones from Harry.

Edgar would only ever inherit from his mother's family something Harry had hated at first but understood that it was just politics.

Edgar was a happy child and a future badger in the making the only proof that he was Harry's son was the unruly way his hair rested upon his head.

Susan also fulfilled her ambition and became the head of the DMLE inspiring great relief among the populous since a second Bones was in the position.

* * *

Luna went on to earn her double mastery in Potions and Charms because of this she used her gifts to both continue her mother's work.

She also became the tutor of all of Harry's children for their pre-Hogwarts days. Like Susan Luna also had children with Harry only like she had said during that famous game she wound up with multiple children.

In this case she was currently pregnant with her second set of twins bringing her number to four. The first set wound up being two boys Jackson and Remus Lovegood both had their mothers blond locks and grey eyes.

Luna hopped the second set would be daughters but honestly she didn't care as long they were healthy.

* * *

As for the Patil twins well that started back when they were sixteen when both sisters gained permission from Daphne, Hermione, and Tracy to indulge their fantasies of sharing the same man for a night.

The fact that both had enjoyed themselves immensely caused them to join their family.

It helped that Harry had gone personally to their father to discuss the pair joining his family.

Harry also wound up damn near killing said man in an honor duel when he insulted the girls when it was discovered both had surrendered their maidenhoods to him.

Padma used the connections from Harry to become a high end solicitor and just two months ago gave birth to a pair of twin sons.

Like she desired she named them Bill and Matt both boys had her complexion but Harry's green eyes.

Whereas Parvati gave birth to the daughter they both talked about and named her after their aunt Priya. Like her cousins she had her mother's complexion but her grandmother's red hair and green eyes.

Parvati also went on to become business partners with Lavender the pair becoming very well known for their fashionable clothing line.

* * *

Harry smiled as he placed the final family photo on the mantle. The four photos were proof of him being able to reach his greatest ambition of having a family to love and be loved by.

Harry was so lost in thought he never noticed the second body entering into the room until he felt a pair of arms rest on the back of his shoulders making him turn and smile as he saw Pet standing there in all her glory once more only wearing her choker.

"What's has your mind so occupied Milord?" She asked him making him smile as he pulled her as close as possible without putting pressure on the babe currently growing inside of her.

"I was just looking at our family Pet, and remembering how it was all thanks to the game of Eros and Psyche that I was able to find it." He said making her smile before she leaned up and kissed him upon the lips.

"Milord…the children are with their Grandparents or extended family." She said with a slight husky tone making Harry shake his head in slight exasperation.

Tracy's tendencies made themselves truly known when she was expecting a babe. As Harry pretended to lag behind his wife headed towards the sealed off Playroom as it was dubbed for a moment he found himself thinking about the one family he lost.

* * *

Not long after it was revealed that Harry and Hermione had become a couple both Ron and Ginny Weasley blew up at them with their famous tempers.

Ron showing his jealous side yelling about how Hermione had been meant for him so he would have something that Harry had truly wanted.

Ginny by trying to attack Hermione stating she was supposed to be Lady Potter not some 'Mudblood whore' as Ginny called her.

The falling out from the two younger children extended to their mother Molly who believed that Harry was supposed to be with Ginny alone not Hermione and the others.

The fact that he refused to listen to her caused the Weasley Matriarch to lose her temper and tell Harry that he would lose the ones who treated him like family if he didn't come to his senses.

Needless to say Harry had turned away from her and left her there in shock.

Mr. Weasley was still kind to the members of the family that worked at the Ministry but his fear of angering his wife kept him from trying to keep in contact.

The two oldest sons Bill and Charlie were far too busy with their own lives to get involved.

No one carried about Percy.

In fact the only Weasley Harry had contact with on a regular basis was George who had survived his twin after the war.

Harry had stepped in and helped George keep their dream joke shop open with help from Angelina Johnson who had always held a torch for George.

With her help the red head was able to fully come out of his funk long enough to marry her, and the birth of their son Fred had been enough to help him fully heal.

* * *

As Tracy opened to door to the Playroom Harry stopped her for a moment and pulled her back into his arms making her look up at him in confusion.

"Thank you Pet." He said making her blink but still look at him in confusion.

"Thank you for helping me achieve my deepest darkest and most desperate desire. Thank you for allowing me to love you as well as our children. Thank you for helping me find love with all of my wives."

Tracy smiled brightly before she took his hand and placed it upon the spot where she felt their future child kicking.

"You never have to thank me Harry. This girl and her sister wives are happy. We have each filled our dream. We all have wonderful babies that we love above all else. Finally we know what it's like to be loved by one who will never judge us or make us change who we are."

She said before kissing him and dragging him into their special room all the while her husband laughed in absolute joy.

* * *

There it is the end of Eros & Psyche. Honestly I'm a little sad to see it end but I knew that if I kept trying to expand it the quality would be lost and I would hate to do that to you as readers.

I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ja Ne!


End file.
